Scripted Iron
by Aredian
Summary: A selection of oneshots inspired by random songs that I end up playing on repeat. Mainly GaLe oneshots, possiblility of others.
1. Stop and stare

I dunno how this came about. One minute I'm listening to Stop and Stare, a song by One Republic that came out a few years ago, and the next minute I get inspired to write this oneshot. So I don't know if this will just stay here as it is or if it'll become like a little 'oneshot dump' for me, so I'm not going to put the story on complete just in case I end up writing more short oneshots like this, or maybe even some longer ones, depending on my inspiration. All I know is that any oneshots here will come from inspiration through songs, and will probably all end up being GajeelXLevy, since it's my OTP. Feel free to point out any grammar or spelling issues, I'm always open for critique, whether I can work from it or not.

Song inspiration- Stop and Stare, One Republic.

Word count, without author's notes- 1613.

Pairing- GaLe, GajeelXLevy.

Levy Mcgarden sighed as she flipped through the book sitting in front of her, the girl bored out of her mind as Jet and Droy stood behind her and fussed over her, constantly nagging her and going on about how distant she had been from them since she had begun seeing Gajeel Redfox two months prior. A small prank from Mira had made the pair aware of their feelings for one another, ending with them kissing in front of the guild and Gajeel asking Levy to be with him, and telling her that he would protect her from anything. It's safe to say that Mirajane was ecstatic about the development, even going so far to give the two a weekend away in Balsam, which they had graciously accepted and taken away, this being one of the many things which had made Jet and Droy claim that Levy was being taken from them.

The short girl closed the book with a loud slam, startling the two boys behind her, and she sighed again. Levy's agitation was clear and everyone knew she was not one to annoy at that moment of time, but to her it seemed like Jet and Droy were annoying her on purpose. Standing over her; Arguing in her ear; Blatantly insulting Gajeel as she stood there- the bluenette had had enough of it all. She quietly stood up and walked through Jet and Droy, glancing over at the table in the back corner which Gajeel and Lily would usually occupy as she walked, before she made her way over to where the blonde celestial mage, red-haired knight and blue-haired water mage were sitting, plopping down beside the blonde before placing her head on the table with a thunk.

"He'll be back soon, Levy-chan," the blonde smiled, moving to pat the bookworm's head as she frowned.

"Lucy's right, Levy-san. Juvia knows Gajeel-kun is missing you as much as you are missing him. He will be home soon," the other bluenette, Juvia, said, looking down at the bookworm who just sighed again.

"I hope so. I miss him."

Lucy laughed inwardly, never had she or any of the others in the guild thought Levy would fall for the iron dragon slayer, the man who pinned her to a tree as an incentive to start a war between his guild and her own; The man who destroyed their guild; The man who kidnapped Lucy for his guild and threw iron daggers at her for fun. But she did.

The event from which Levy had met Gajeel was out of her mind, she didn't care about the past troubles they had had and she focused on the good times- Gajeel saving her from Laxus; Complimenting her when she removed the rune barrier; Offering to be her partner for the S-class trials and saving her from Grimoire heart mages. Those were all that mattered to her.

Erza smiled and leaned over the table to place her hand on the short girl's shoulder, watching as she looked up at the armoured mage.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything to you, but I can't just stand by watching you like this. Mirajane may have mentioned something to me about Gajeel being scheduled to arrive back today," Erza said and Levy shot up, slamming her hands down on the table before looking over at Erza in disbelief.

"Seriously?" she practically screamed, watching for Erza's nod before grabbing the book from in front of her and leaping over the bench and taking off from the guild, ignoring the cries from Jet and Droy as they saw her leave. The short girl received a whole host of strange looks as she dashed through the streets of Magnolia, only paying attention to what was in front of her.

Some around her knew why she was running, and moved out of her way accordingly, making Levy wonder if she had been the only one not told about the return- but then again she had been suspicious of all those around her, her swearing that she had seen Lily being dismissed as her hallucinating over Charle or Happy, which she didn't believe. She knew Lily had arrived back early, for some reason, and the others just weren't prepared to tell her this for some reason. Levy panted as she ran across town, stopping as she made it to the train station before she made her way into the main lobby of the building, sitting herself down on one of the metal chairs before placing her book on her lap and staring at the board which had the times of all the arriving trains on it.

The girl didn't know what train she was even looking for, but she was prepared to wait all day if she had to for her dragon slayer, just so that she didn't miss him. As Levy sat, she fidgeted quietly with the hem of her dress and the book in her lap, occasionally flipping through it before reaching a page about dragons and dragon slayers, and closing it again. Her excitement was difficult to contain, and many of those passingby were confused about how she was managing to contain it all within such a small body, but she paid them no heed. All Levy was looking for at that moment was her iron dragon slayer.

As Levy sat in silence watching the people coming and going, she was slowly beginning to give up hope, having seen so many trains arrive and leave again without a single trace of the dragon slayer. The girl sighed and pulled her legs up onto the cold seat, curling them underneath her as she lay her arms on the bench and her head on her arms, closing her eyes lightly as she felt hersef becoming tired from all the waiting.

The bluenette dozed off quickly, and due to the lobby being open to the cold, she was left there by the attendants, one of which took the walk up to fairy tail to alert Erza of the sleeping girl, the armoured woman following the man back down with the company of Lucy and Mira, only to find the script mage still curled up, but with someone sitting beside her holding her head in his lap.

"Look who decided to show up," Lucy sniggered under her breath as the girls stopped a short distance away from the station, standing in a spot where they were able to see their actions.

~-Back to when Gajeel found Levy -~

"This is so fucking stupid. Stupid train breaking down; Making me have to walk the rest of the way. Fucking waste of time," the iron dragon slayer mumbled to himself, meandering along the railway line with the other twenty or so people who had taken their time to catch the last train to Magnolia that night, him walking a few meters ahead of them all as he chewed on a piece of scrap iron nonchalantly, ignoring the glances he was getting from the other passengers. "They should have checked the breaks before we fucking set off in the first place. Would've saved a lot of shit," he continued grumbling, but grinned to himself as he spotted the station coming into view at the front of Magnolia. "About damn time, gihi," he grinned, his pace increasing as he was eager to finally get back from his trip, having told Pantherlily to go on ahead to inform Mira of their return.

As he approached the platform, Gajeel's thoughts wandered to Levy, and how she hadn't been without him for so long since they had started dating, but there was always a first for everything, and if they went further, she would probably be away from him for longer periods of time. He wondered how she had fared, being stuck around her two lapdogs for so long without him to calm them down, also known as threatening them with their lives, causing Levy to laugh but scold him for being mean.

Gajeel was the first of the passengers to walk up the stone ramp and onto the platform, stopping to sniff the air, a familiar scent reaching him amongst the lingering smells of the many people who passed through the station that day. "It can't be…" the dragon slayer grumbled to himself, wandering down the hall of the railway station. Gajeel chuckled to himself and sauntered towards the small bookworm, lightly lifting her head before sitting beside her and placing it back down on his lap, one of his rough hands reaching down to move the girl's unruly hair from her eyes, apparently not having had the sense to put a headband in.

A few minutes passed before the dragon slayer looked up, grinning as he spotted Mira, Lucy and Erza approaching the station before he poked the small girl in the shoulder, causing her to turn in her place and bury her head in Gajeel's chest.

"Oi, shrimp, you been waiting on me all day or somethin'?" he asked, chuckling as she groaned in response, one tired brown eye opening to take in the clothed chest of the man she was lain on. Levy squeaked before looking up, her mouth forming a smile as she noticed who it was and her eyes lighting up.

"G-Gajeel!" the girl squealed, jumping up to straddle the man's lap, her arms wrapped around his chest as she leant on his shoulder. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear as the man grinned back and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and pull her into him, his own chin resting on her shoulder.

"I missed you too shorty."

**Sorry I couldn't think of a better ending at all. Like I said before, feel free to give me tips on how to improve, or just plain criticise me, it doesn't bother me at all. Bye for now~**


	2. The fighter

I have no clue where this came from, but sorry it's so short, I wrote it during school, on my phone, because I was bored :) So yes, have a little apocalyptic GaLe.

**Song inspiration- The fighter- Gym Class Heroes.**

**Word count, without author's notes- 821.**

**Pairing- GaLe, GajeelXLevy.**

Time stood still in that single moment, the moment he called out to me and I stood, watching as he ran towards me, stumbling over the bodies of many of our deceased guild mates. The dragons had done a number on us, but I had really thought we could survive. How naive I was. If I had counted, only five had been taken out, plus one had changed to our side, taking control of himself and braking from the spell that had been used to control him, and the other dragons. Zirconis had protected as many of us as he could, but his peers had taken him out too, and the body of the great creature lay sprawled out alongside all of the other empty shells.

His voice reached me again, and I froze, suddenly becoming aware of the warm feeling coating my arm, and the slight dripping noise amongst the shouts and cries. I refrained from looking down, but gave a silent cry as my arm hung limp at my side, suddenly being unable to move it on my own. A few of those close to me stopped for a second, but a quick shout from Gray got them back on track, and I stood.

A spasm of pain shook through my being and I fell to my knees, more and more cries of my name being heard as my stomach was coated in the same warm liquid my arm was bathed in, and I clenched my teeth. It only took a second after that for him to reach me, the matted black hair and piercing red eyes a sight to behold as I looked up from my spot on the rugged ground. He stopped in front of me and dropped to his knees, his arms wrapping around my form as I hung loose, the shouts around us fading to my ears. All I could hear was him.

"Levy, you'll be okay. Stay with me."

I couldn't even bring myself to nod. It was hopeless. Any attempts he made now to save me would fall on deaf ears, death doesn't give second chances. I was going to die, and he wasn't accepting it. My first thought was of how selfish he was being, having abandoned his post for me, but as my eyes flickered to his now wet cheek, I realised that he was truly scared, for the first time in a while, and it was all for me- the small girl he had hurt to get at Fairy Tail, the one he had protected from a raging Laxus, the one he had joined up with on the S-class quest, the one who was here now.

"I won't let you die."

His resolve was heard by me and the other fighters, but none of us reacted. They were all too busy fending off the final dragon, and I was rapidly losing what grip I had managed to maintain on life. I felt his forehead on my working shoulder, and I glanced to the side, a smile managing to creep its way onto my face, despite the extreme pain I was coping with in both my arm and my gut.

"G- Gaj-"

He silenced me, a small, barely audible sob coming from his mouth, as his hand clenched in my hair, and I felt my free arm wrap back around his back.

"You need to live, Levy. You can't die on me, not now," Gajeel muttered into my ear and I felt a few tears making their way down my cheeks.

"I-I can't..." I replied quietly and I felt the man beside me tense. "I-I'm done."

He suddenly pulled away from me and I watched him, the distraught expression on his face only worsening as I spoke. He pounded the ground with one bleeding hand, and his shout tore me apart from the inside, his feelings reaching my own inside me.

"Don't you dare fucking leave me, Shrimp," he commanded and I smiled lightly, closing my eyes as he took me in his arms, the wound in my stomach becoming the obvious reason for me to go. A wet spot appeared on my cheek again and my eyes opened lightly to see him standing above me, his tears betraying any sense of bravery he was trying to show.

"I'll always be here, Gajeel. Just, in spirit," I said quietly and he shook his head vigorously, before I laughed lightly, closing my eyes again and letting my body go limp. I drifted off, quickly, but his final scream stayed with me, and I watched as he fell back to his knees with me, cradling my old shell in his arms as everyone around him looked on with pity. All I had now was to look forward, and wait for that moment we would be reunited. And until then, just watching over fairy tail at the dead's side was good enough for me.

**Taaadaaaaaa. This is about as good as I can do with angst ^^'**


End file.
